


Those Days in Wuchang

by Valiowk



Series: Music of a Life [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion work to <i>Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives</i>. Two ‘decadrabbles’ (1000 words each) and three ‘quindrabbles’ (500 words each), focussing on the period AD 228–245, when Lu Xun was stationed in Wuchang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Image

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to acknowledge 文子君 and 王题’s 《三国启示录》 _Revelations of the Three Kingdoms_ (a wonderful book which I wholeheartedly recommend; the first three chapters are available [here](http://bbs.chinae3.com/showthread.php?t=558752)), which motivated me to write a companion series evaluating Lu Xun's life explicitly, and Adamantina’s [_White Clouds in the Western Sky_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2068926/1/White-Clouds-in-the-Western-Sky) [Chapter 24: _Qin Qi Shu Hua_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2068926/24/White-Clouds-in-the-Western-Sky), which provided the inspiration for the linked-verse poetry scene in the second chapter.
> 
> Please see the last chapter for a list of historical characters mentioned in the story and their style names. (This is a continuation of the [list in _Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375021/chapters/611818).)
> 
>  **Note (5 June 2013):** Historical errors in the story have been corrected as far as possible so that this story reads alongside a new story set in the same universe, [_In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827846). Thus, the chapters are no longer perfect multidrabbles. The original perfect multidrabble version is available in PDF format [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5qtauacrdby672a/Those%20Days%20in%20Wuchang%20%28Original%29.pdf).

#  **《驻掌武昌的那些日子里》 ******


	2. Younger brother ∙ Lu Mei[1] 陆瑁 ∙ Seventh Year of Imperial Might 黄武七年 ∙ AD 228

_「〖顾〗邵字孝则，博览书传，好乐人伦。少与舅陆绩齐名，而陆逊、张敦、卜静等皆亚焉。」_

——《三国志·吴书·顾邵传》

_‘[Gu] Shao was styled Xiaoze.  He was well-read and took pleasure in evaluating others’ characters.  During his youth, he and his uncle Lu Ji were held on par, while Lu Xun, Zhang Dun, Bu Jing and others were ranked second to them.’_

—Gu Shao’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_「〖陆〗绩容貌雄壮，博学多识，星历算数无不该览。〖……〗虽有军事，著述不废，作《浑天图》，注《易》释《玄》，皆传于世。」_

——《三国志·吴书·陆绩传》

_‘[Lu] Ji’s appearance was imposing.  He was erudite and read widely on astronomy and mathematics. […]  Although he was charged with military affairs, he did not neglect writing and editing.  He made a Map of the Heavens and annotated the Book of Changes and the Canon of Supreme Mystery, all of which have been passed down to later generations.’_

—Lu Ji’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

Never in Wuchang has there been an assembly so grand!  The entire city has gathered to welcome back the soldiers after their conclusive defeat of the Wei army at Shiting.  Finally, the Commander-in-Chief leads the troops through the city gates.  Amidst the jubilant acclamation of the crowd, the King of Wu pulls the Commander-in-Chief onto the imperial carriage and personally takes the reins.  As the people kneel, he proclaims, ‘Today, you kneel not to me; you kneel to the peerless Commander-in-Chief of Wu!’

 _I am kneeling to Elder Brother,_ I think, my heart pounding in excitement.  If the two of us were alone, Elder Brother would never let me kneel to him.  But now, amidst the thronging crowd, I kneel to Elder Brother full willingly and think, _Heaven has eyes; it has given Elder Brother the glory he so richly deserves._

_‘Mei, about what are you so excited?’ my uncle Lu Ji enquires upon seeing me return home._

_‘I heard the elderly scholars discussing the younger generation in a teahouse.  They say that Gu Shao and you are the most talented young scholars in Wu Commandry, followed by Elder Brother, Zhang Dun and Bu Jing!  How could I not be excited?’ I ask Uncle._

_‘The elders regard me too highly,’ Uncle demurs.  After a short pause, he asks, ‘Mei, in_ your _estimation, who is more talented, Boyan or I?’_

_‘In astronomy and mathematics, Elder Brother cannot compare to you,’ I reply.  ‘In literature—‘_

_‘In literature, Boyan is actually superior to me?’ Uncle interjects.  I nod, and Uncle continues, ‘It is just that I have always had the leisure to pursue my studies, whereas Boyan had to manage the family.  As your elder, this should have been my responsibility, yet Boyan took it upon himself without complaint.  Had he not had to bear this burden, had he the liberty of immersing himself in books as we do, it would not be I who is held on par with Gu Shao today.’_

_I reflect on Uncle’s words.  ‘It’s been hard on Elder Brother,’ I concur._

_‘I believe that Heaven is fair,’ Uncle reassures me.  ‘Perhaps Boyan will not become a scholar whose works will be immortal, but I believe that Heaven will give him the honour he deserves.’_

As the assemblage disperses, some onlookers, recognising me as the Commander-in-Chief’s brother, offer their felicitations, occasionally enquiring if I wish I could be like Elder Brother.  I answer candidly, ‘Elder Brother is who he is; I have never aspired to emulate him.’

By the side, I perceive General Zhuge Jin looking on with a smile.  When the congratulators have scattered, I approach him and ask, ‘General Zhuge, have you also been repeatedly asked this question?’

Zhuge Jin chuckles and nods.  ‘Yes.  People even enquire why I did not try sufficiently hard to persuade Kongming to serve Wu!’  We laugh at the naïveté of the question briefly, before Zhuge Jin continues, ‘Really, the question of whether we envy them, whether we aspire to emulate them, is meaningless.  Individuals as gifted as Boyan and Kongming are chosen by Providence; one does not dream of equalling them.  As a brother, you are glad for their achievements, but had Kongming chosen to remain in Longzhong, I would love him no less.’

‘General Zhuge, you’ve spoken out my heartfelt thoughts,’ I comment.  ‘Actually, what I admire most about Elder Brother is not his accomplishments, but how he serenely accepts the responsibilities that Providence throws in his way, never regarding them as encumbrances.  It seems to me that Elder Brother is like a stream, never questioning why there are obstructions in its way or resenting them.  Whatever comes in its way, still the stream will find its way to the river, to the sea, and eventually make the bounteous ocean.  But if you walk along its banks, still it will be the stream beside which you grew up playing, unaltered by all its tribulations.’

Zhuge Jin nods at my analogy, then replies, ‘If Boyan is like a stream, then Kongming is like a lush mountain[2], towering and manifest.  From afar, one wonders how the Heavens created it.  If one climbs in the mountain, one will realise that one still does not know the answer, but that is unimportant.  When one climbs in the mountain, one knows only the joy and peace of being there, and one does not ask how the mountain was made.’

I smile at the wisdom of Zhuge Jin’s words.  Actually, the man standing before me is an exceptional official of Wu; it is just that his name is sometimes overshadowed by that of his brother.  Looking him in the eyes, I say, ‘Zhuge Ziyu is modest and magnanimous; he is filial, providing for his stepmother as he would his biological mother; he is loyal to his King and his friends; he is upright, never mixing personal and state affairs when serving as ambassador to Shu; he is a skilful advisor who is able to persuade his King to accept sound advice.  He, too, is a hero of our time.’

Zhuge Jin stares at me momentarily, temporarily at a loss for words, then responds, ‘Lu Zizhang is loyal; he is unstinting, supporting poorer fellow scholars and sharing his possessions with them; he is altruistic, raising his uncle’s children after his uncle’s death, and when a fellow townsman with whom he was not acquainted entrusted his son to him in his will, he took in the boy without hesitation.  He is a rare gem of our time.’

We accept the mutual compliments with smiles and nods.  There is no need for demurrals, for there is no flattery in our words, only sincere admiration.  As we take leave of each other, I know we share a thought: perhaps later generations will only remember us as the brothers of Zhuge Kongming and Lu Boyan, but that matters not.  To have such brothers, and to have found our own paths in life, as our brothers have—we are content.

* * *

[1] The character 瑁 was read as _mèi_ in the past; it is now read as _mào_.

[2] When this simile occurred to me, I was reminded of a line in Lu Ji’s poem _Gift to my younger brother Shilong_ 《赠弟士龙》: ‘If I am westward-flowing water, then you are the towering mountains of the east. 我若西流水。子为东峙岳。’


	3. Crown Prince ∙ Sun Deng 太子·孙登 ∙ Third Year of Imperial Dragon 黄龙三年 ∙ AD 231

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my inability to write lofty poetry, several lines in the linked-verse poem below have been adapted from Tang dynasty poetry. The original lines have been noted in the footnotes.

_「〖黄龙元年〗秋九月，权迁都建业，〖……〗，征上大将军陆逊辅太子登，掌武昌留事。」_

——《三国志·吴书·吴主传》

_‘In autumn, in the ninth month [of the first year of Imperial Dragon (AD 229)], Sun Quan moved the capital to Jianye […].  He summoned First General Lu Xun to assist Crown Prince Sun Deng and administrate over Wuchang.’_

—Sun Quan’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_「时权太子登驻武昌，爱人好善，与〖步〗骘书曰：『夫贤人君子，所以兴隆大化，佐理时务者也。受性闇蔽，不达道数，虽实区区欲尽心于明德，归分于君子，至于远近士人，先后之宜，犹或缅焉，未之能详。〖……〗』骘于是条于时事业在荆州界者，诸葛瑾、陆逊、朱然、程普_ _〖程普乃程秉之讹。〗_ _、潘濬、裴玄、夏侯承、卫旌、李肃、周条、石干十一人，甄别行状，〖……〗」_

——《三国志·吴书·步骘传》

_‘At that time, the Crown Prince was stationed in Wuchang.  Loving the people and being kindly, he wrote to [Bu] Zhi thus: “Men of virtue and good character are the people to promulgate the great virtues and assist in the affairs of the time.  I am ignorant and do not know the way of things, and although I wish to devote myself towards virtuous conduct and attain the state of a gentleman, I do not know in detail who among the scholars far and near should be used earlier or later. […]”  Consequently, Bu Zhi listed eleven people who were then serving in Jingzhou: Zhuge Jin, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Cheng Pu_ _[‘Cheng Pu’ should read ‘Cheng Bing’]_ _, Pan Jun, Pei Xuan, Xiahou Cheng, Wei Jing, Li Su, Zhou Tiao, Shi Gan, and analysed each man’s conduct and experiences, […]’_

—Bu Zhi’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

It is the Mid-Autumn Festival[1], and my lady Zhou Shuo and I host a small gathering for our closest colleagues: my mentor, First General Lu Boyan, Minister of Rites Pan Chengming, my bosom friends Zhuge Yuanxun, Zhang Shusi, Gu Zimo and Chen Wen’ao, and their families.

First General’s son, six-year-old Lu Kang gazes inquisitively around as his family enters my residence, then tugs his mother’s hand.  My cousin Sun Xian bends down to listen to the words he whispers, then grins irrepressibly.

‘What did Kang’er say?’ I enquire, curious.

Cousin chuckles.  ‘Kang’er said that he likes the simplicity of your residence,’ she replies, throwing First General a playful glance.  I smile, understanding that they are sharing an in-joke.

After dinner, we sit at the veranda admiring the moon.  I suggest a few rounds of linked-verse poetry, to which the guests assent enthusiastically.

‘Would Your Highness honour us by beginning?’ Wen’ao prompts.

Taking in my jocund company, I commence,

‘Oh beauteous moon that shines upon Wuchang,  
Illumining this merry gathering!’

Beside me, my lady picks up,

‘In splendour crown this land south of the _jiang_[2]  
And bless the people gaily revelling!’

‘Your Highnesses’ lines indeed convey the festive spirit,’ Yuanxun, who is seated next to my lady, remarks, before declaiming,

‘Amidst the dust thy beams my woes allay;  
What more in this crisp autumn fairyland?[3]’

I shake my head and chuckle at Yuanxun’s words.  Yuanxun is extremely talented; if he has a flaw, it is that he has too glib a tongue.  Beside Yuanxun, Zimo continues,

‘Fair moon that gleams a thousand _li_ away,  
My love to family and friends please send!’

‘Zimo, are you thinking of your family?’ Shusi asks.  Zimo’s and Yuanxun’s wives and children are visiting their families in Jianye over the festival.

‘Indeed.  I fear I’ve spoilt the mood of the poem somewhat,’ Zimo admits.  Turning towards Cousin, who is seated next to him, he requests, ‘Auntie[4], may I trouble you to mend this fault?’

Cousin acknowledges Zimo’s request with a smile, then furnishes,

‘The poets of old mourned autumn’s solitude,  
But I deem autumn yet surpasses spring.[5]’

We nod approvingly at this distich’s lofty sentiment.  Looking towards First General to supply a complementary rejoinder, the cry of a crane temporarily captures our attention.  While we admire its agility and grace, First General contributes,

‘A poet’s soul is led to beatitude  
To sight a crane amid clouds frolicking.’

‘Magnificent verses!’ Zimo exclaims.  ‘Just based on these lines, Auntie and Uncle, I shall hold autumn dearer than spring henceforth!’

‘It’s Kang’er’s turn,’ I remark as we turn our gazes towards the little figure seated beside First General. 

Lu Kang pauses in thought momentarily, then responds, ‘I can’t match the grandeur of Father’s and Mother’s lines, so I’ll offer something simpler:

‘Today our homes with lanterns we’ll adorn  
To celebrate a plenteous harvesting.’

‘Fine lines!’ several of us praise.

Minister Pan raises an eyebrow at his two-year-old granddaughter scrambling on the ground beside Lu Kang.  ‘Surely _this_ child isn’t expected to compose poetry too?’ he jests.

We burst into laughter, and Minister Pan delivers his couplet,

‘Beneath the moon’s clear light we’ll sit till dawn  
In song and laughter, never wearying.[6]’

‘Minister Pan, you may wish to fête through the night, but surely your son and daughter-in-law will be waiting to get their daughter back!’ Cousin teases.  We laugh, before offering our compliments at the excellent finish to this round of linked verse and beginning another.

Later, in our bedchamber after the gathering has concluded, my lady muses upon the evening’s activities.

‘Zhaohui, about what are you thinking?’ I enquire.

‘I’m thinking about Cousin[7],’ Zhaohui replies.  Seeing my inquiring gaze, she continues, ‘It seems to me that among your Sun family, Cousin calls attention to her royal status the least, yet she has an unmistakable elegance and poise that makes one take notice of her.  Don’t you think so?’

Seating myself on the bed beside Zhaohui, I nod and reply, ‘It’s like the way First General is modest and self-effacing, to the extent that one can forget that this is the man who brought down Guan Yu, Liu Bei and Cao Xiu, and regard him simply as that conscientious and steadfast overseer of Wuchang.  But whether one views him as a puissant general or as a proficient administrator, it’s impossible not to be impressed by his righteousness and nobility.  A while ago, I requested General of the Flying Cavalry Bu Zishan’s advice regarding the scholars of the realm.  He replied that by my side are two of the finest men in Wu: First General and Minister of Rites Pan, and that it would be enough if one had just a tenth of their qualities.

‘Father favours legalism, whereas First General advocates encouraging morality.  When I was younger, I felt that both parties had valid rationales, but now I’ve come to agree with First General’s stance: he advises clemency not simply because, as Confucius teaches, “Guide the people by law, subdue them by punishment; they may shun crime, but will be void of shame.  Guide them by virtue, subdue them by courtesy; they will learn shame, and come to be good[8]”; nor merely so that talented men who have committed minor infractions may make amends by serving the kingdom well subsequently; but more fundamentally, because a good ruler should be magnanimous and understanding,’ I meditate.

Zhaohui nods in concord.  ‘About what are you smiling?’ I enquire, seeing her smile silently.

Zhaohui laughs.  ‘I feel that in these three years, you’ve grown in wisdom and become a true gentleman of virtue.’

I blush at her compliment.  ‘If that is so, it is due to First General’s guidance.’

Snuggling into my embrace, Zhaohui comments, ‘First General and Cousin are truly a match made in Heaven.  Do you think we shall be as blissful as they are in the future?’

I chuckle.  ‘We shall,’ I assure her.

And then we extinguish the lamps, and let the night claim us into its folds.

* * *

[1] This is a historical error: the Mid-Autumn Festival was not celebrated as a festival until the Tang dynasty.  A suitable festival for such a gathering would be the Lantern Festival, celebrated on the fifteenth day of the first month; on this day, curfew was lifted for the people to be able to celebrate.  As correcting this error would involve rewriting the poem below, I have left the error as it is.

[2] 江。 Meaning ‘river’.  Here, it refers to the Yangtze River.  The Southlands were known as _jiangdong_ , literally ‘east of the Yangtze river’.

[3] These two lines are adapted from the lines 「尘中见月心亦闲，况是清秋仙府间。」 in the Tang dynasty poet Liu Yuxi’s poem _Admiring the Moon in the Peach Garden on the Night of the Fifteenth Day of the Eighth Month_ 《八月十五夜桃源玩月》.

[4] Gu Tan’s father Gu Shao was married to a daughter of Sun Ce, which would make Sun Xian and Lu Xun Gu Tan’s aunt and uncle respectively.  However, the fact that Gu Tan was born in AD 205 suggests that Gu Tan is Gu Shao’s son by a different wife—as girls were considered to be eligible for marriage when they turned fifteen, the daughter of Sun Ce who was wedded to Gu Shao would have to be born in AD 190 or before if she were Gu Tan’s mother.  This seems highly unlikely in the light that Sun Ce was born in AD 175.

Gu Tan’s younger brother Gu Cheng’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ mentions that ‘During the middle of the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238), Gu Cheng and his maternal uncle Lu Mei were summoned with ceremony [to serve the imperial court] together 〖顾承〗嘉禾中与舅陆瑁俱以礼徵’.  From this, one infers that Gu Shao was probably first married to a sister of Lu Xun and Lu Mei, who was the mother of Gu Tan and Gu Cheng, and married a daughter of Sun Ce after his first wife’s death.  I thank 忘机子 for pointing out this detail to me.

This raises the issue of how Gu Tan would address Sun Xian and Lu Xun in Chinese—a problem that is absent with the English words ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’—as the Chinese familial terms would differ depending on whether it is the husband or the wife who is the blood relative.  I have chosen to go with the titles 舅母 (wife of maternal uncle) and 舅父 (maternal uncle) instead of 姨母 (maternal aunt) and 姨父 (husband of maternal aunt) respectively, although this detail is of course irrelevant in the English version.

[5] This couplet and the next distich are adapted from Liu Yuxi’s poem _Autumn poem_ 《秋词》:

唐·刘禹锡《秋词》  
自古逢秋悲寂寥，我言秋日胜春朝。  
晴空一鹤排云上，便引诗情到碧霄。

Since ancient times autumn has brought sorrow and loneliness,  
But I say autumn days are better than spring.  
In sunny heaven one crane catches clouds in its wings  
And leads my poetic passions into blue sky.

(Translation by Tony Barnstone and Chou Ping.)

[6] These two lines are adapted from the lines 「终夜清景前，笑歌不知疲。」 in the Tang dynasty poet Bai Juyi’s poem _In Early Summer Lodging in a Temple to Enjoy the Moonlight_ 《首夏同诸校正游开元观，因宿玩月》.

[7] In this story, I have envisioned Zhou Shuo to be Zhou Yu’s daughter by the younger Lady Qiao, so that she is related to Sun Xian not only through her marriage to Sun Deng, but also via her mother.  Zhou Shuo thus addresses Sun Xian as 表姊 (maternal elder female cousin), whereas Sun Deng addresses Sun Xian as 从姊 (paternal elder female cousin).  This subtlety is lost in English due to the lack of specificity of the familial term ‘cousin’.

[8] 《论语·为政第二·三》：「道之以政，齐之以刑，民免而无耻；道之以德，齐之以礼，有耻且格。」


	4. Pan Jun 潘濬 ∙ First Year of Red Crow 赤乌元年 ∙ AD 238

_「时中书典校吕壹，窃弄权柄，擅作威福，逊与太常潘濬同心忧之，言至流涕。后权诛壹，深以自责，语在权传。」_

——《三国志·吴书·陆逊传》

_‘At that time, Secretariat Investigator Lü Yi was abusive of his power, using it arbitrarily.  Lu Xun and Minister of Rites Pan Jun were both very concerned with the situation, petitioning [Sun Quan to rectify the situation] to the point of tears.  Later, Sun Quan had Lü Yi put to death and reproached himself greatly [for allowing Lü Yi’s misconduct]; his words are recorded in his biography.’_

—Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_「先是，濬与陆逊俱驻武昌，共掌留事，还复故。时校事吕壹操弄威柄，奏按丞相顾雍、左将军朱据等，皆见禁止。黄门侍郎谢厷语次问壹：『顾公事何如？』壹答：『不能佳。』厷又问：『若此公免退，谁当代之？』壹未答厷，厷曰：『得无潘太常得之乎？』壹良久曰：『君语近之也。』厷谓曰：『潘太常常切齿于君，但道远无因耳。今日代顾公，恐明日便击君矣。』壹大惧，遂解散雍事。濬求朝，诣建业，欲尽辞极谏。至，闻太子登已数言之而不见从，濬乃大请百寮，欲因会手刃杀壹，以身当之，为国除患。壹密闻知，称疾不行。濬每进见，无不陈壹之奸险也。由此壹宠渐衰，后遂诛戮。权引咎责躬，因诮让大臣，语在权传。」_

——《三国志·吴书·潘濬传》

_‘Before that, Pan Jun and Lu Xun had been stationed in Wuchang and were jointly in charge of affairs there, thus Pan Jun returned to his post there.  At the time, Investigator Lü Yi was abusive of his power; he ordered for Prime Minister Gu Yong, General of the Left Zhu Ju and others to be investigated and forbade others to see them.  During a conversation, Minister of the Imperial Gate Xie Gong asked Lü Yi, “How is the matter with Master Gu?”  Lü Yi replied, “It cannot be good.”  Xie Gong again asked, “If Master Gu is consequently dismissed, who will replace him?”  Lü Yi had not yet replied to Xie Gong, when Xie Gong continued, “May it perhaps be Minister of Rites Pan?”  After an extended pause, Lü Yi replied, “You are probably correct.”  Xie Gong told Lü Yi, “Minister of Rites Pan frequently condemns you, but is unable to do anything because he is far away.  If he were to replace Master Gu, he would probably take action against you the next day.”  Lü Yi was alarmed and had the case against Gu Yong gradually dismissed.  Pan Jun petitioned the court to be allowed an audience and went to Jianye, hoping to speak out against Lü Yi thoroughly.  Hearing that the Crown Prince Sun Deng had already spoken out against Lü Yi numerous times but had been ignored, Pan Jun held a huge banquet for officials, wishing to seize the opportunity to slay Lü Yi, at the expense of his own, in order to eradicate an evil.  Learning about Pan Jun’s intentions, Lü Yi pretended to be unable to attend the banquet because of illness.  Every time Pan Jun had an audience with Sun Quan, he always mentioned Lü Yi’s villainy.  Consequently, Lü Yi gradually lost favour and was later put to death.  Sun Quan reproached himself greatly; his words are recorded in his biography.’_

—Pan Jun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_「嘉禾中，始铸大钱，一当五百。后〖朱〗据部曲应受三万缗，工王遂诈而受之，典校吕壹疑据实取，考问主者，死于杖下，据哀其无辜，厚棺敛之。壹又表据吏为据隐，故厚其殡。权数责问据，据无以自明，藉草待罪。数月，典军吏刘助觉，言王遂所取，权大感寤，曰：『朱据见枉，况吏民乎？』乃穷治壹罪，赏助百万。」_

——《三国志·吴书·朱据传》

_‘During the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238), the minting of currency of large denomination commenced.  One of these [currency of large denomination] was worth five hundred cash.  Later, [Zhu] Ju’s command was supposed to receive thirty thousand strings [of the new currency], but one of the workers, Wang Sui, claimed them by fraud.  Investigator Lü Yi suspected that Zhu Ju had actually received the new currency.  He had Zhu Ju’s steward interrogated and the steward died under corporal punishment.  Zhu Ju was grieved because the steward was innocent, and gave him a good burial.  Lü Yi memorialised that Zhu Ju had given the steward a good burial because the latter had covered up for him.  Sun Quan questioned Zhu Ju numerous times; Zhu Ju was unable to prove his innocence and could only wait to be convicted.  Several months later, military law officer Liu Zhu realised what had occurred and reported that the currency had in fact been taken by Wang Sui.  Sun Quan comprehended the magnitude of the miscarriage of justice, saying, “If even Zhu Ju [who was wedded to Sun Quan’s daughter Sun Luyu] could be wronged, what about the other officials and commoners?”  Thus he had Lü Yi’s crimes thoroughly investigated, and rewarded Liu Zhu with a million cash.’_

—Zhu Ju’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_「初，权信任校事吕壹，壹性苛惨，用法深刻。太子登数谏，权不纳，大臣由是莫敢言。后壹奸罪发露伏诛，权引咎责躬，乃使中书郎袁礼告谢诸大将，因问时事所当损益。礼还，复有诏责数诸葛瑾、步骘、朱然、吕岱等曰：『袁礼还，云与子瑜、子山、义封、定公相见，并以时事当有所先后，各自以不掌民事，不肯便有所陈，悉推之伯言、承明。伯言、承明见礼，泣涕恳恻，辞旨辛苦，至乃怀执危怖，有不自安之心。闻此怅然，深自刻怪。〖……〗』」_

——《三国志·吴书·吴主传》

_‘At the beginning, Sun Quan placed his trust in Investigator Lü Yi.  Lü Yi was brutal and ruthless, his means severe.  The Crown Prince Sun Deng petitioned numerous times [regarding Lü Yi], but Sun Quan would not accept his recommendations, thus the officials did not dare to speak out.  Later, when Lü Yi’s misdeeds were exposed and he was executed, Sun Quan reproached himself greatly, and sent Secretariat official Yuan Li to inform the officials and enquire about their opinions on state policy and how it could be improved.  After Yuan Li returned, Sun Quan sent out an edict reproaching Zhuge Jin, Bu Zhi, Zhu Ran, Lü Dai and others, which said, “Upon his return, Yuan Li informed me about his meetings with Ziyu, Zishan, Yifeng and Dinggong [the style names of the four officials respectively].  You all asserted that there is a hierarchy and declined to speak out on the basis that you all are not in charge of civil administration, pushing the responsibility to Boyan and Chengming [Pan Jun’s style name].  Boyan and Chengming, upon meeting with Yuan Li, wept sincerely, expressing their concerns with difficulty, uneasy about the situation and their own safety.  Hearing about this, I was grieved and deeply reproached myself. […]” ’_

—Sun Quan’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

First General Lu Boyan and I sit in his office, brooding over the news that more officials have been arraigned by Secretariat Investigator Lü Yi.  Since his appointment, Lü Yi has been abusing his power, nitpicking on or fabricating accusations against officials to boost his sway; even Prime Minister Gu Yong and General of the Left Zhu Ju have been inculpated.

‘Lü Yi abuses his authority, indicting officials arbitrarily—how hateful!’ I fulminate.

We lapse into silence as we ponder what action we can take against Lü Yi.  Boyan and I have memorialised His Majesty regarding Lü Yi’s misdeeds, but to no avail.  So absorbed am I in bemoaning the injustice done that it is only the bitter taste of saline that reminds me of my surroundings.  Gazing back at Boyan, apprehension strikes me: if Lü Yi is impudent enough to impugn Prime Minister Gu and General Zhu Ju, both men of impeccable character, what is to prevent him from targeting the irreproachable man before me next?

Perceiving my apprehensive countenance, Boyan reassures me, ‘Don’t worry.  Wuchang is too far away for Lü Yi to harm those of us here.  But by the same token, we aren’t able to have him arraigned.’  Then, so softly that I may well be imagining it, he murmurs, ‘Though, it would be worth being accused if one could impeach Lü Yi.’  He blinks, and I notice teardrops in his eyes.

An attendant enters the office.  ‘Minister Pan, an edict from His Majesty,’ he announces.

I hurriedly receive the edict.  It is the decree for which Boyan and I have anxiously been waiting: I have been granted an audience with His Majesty.

For the first time this morning, Boyan smiles.  ‘With you exhorting His Majesty, Chengming, there is hope,’ he asserts.

We spend the subsequent hours deliberating how to present my case.  As we conclude the discussion, Boyan asks, ‘Chengming, what if His Majesty will not take your counsel?’

I ponder Boyan’s question carefully.  ‘If that is the case, then I might as well simply rend Lü Yi apart with a blade.  The death punishment would be worth it if I could rid the kingdom of a villain,’ I finally reply.

Boyan stares at me awhile, then says gravely, ‘Chengming, I hope you don’t mean that seriously.’

‘Rest assured I’ll be careful,’ I reassure him.  ‘It’s not worth it to fail in having Lü Yi removed and instead be harmed by him.’

As Boyan sees me off, he comments, ‘I think, His Majesty will eventually realise the blunder of placing Lü Yi in this post.  It is just a question of when.’

In the carriage to Jianye, I ruminate my reply to Boyan’s question.  It is too reckless, too foolish an idea, but what better alternatives are there if His Majesty indeed ignores my words?  I realise with consternation that I am actually contemplating this course…

Boyan, beloved friend, shall I have the opportunity to laugh and joke with you about affairs in Wuchang again?


	5. Lü Dai 吕岱 ∙ Third Year of Red Crow 赤乌三年 ∙ AD 240

_「潘濬卒，岱代濬领荆州文书，与陆逊并在武昌，故督蒲圻。〖……〗时年已八十，然体素精勤，躬亲王事。奋威将军张承与岱书曰：『昔旦、奭翼周，《二南》作歌，今则足下与陆子也。忠勤相先，劳谦相让，功以权成，化与道合，君子叹其德，小人悦其美。〖……〗』」_

——《三国志·吴书·吕岱传》

_‘After Pan Jun’s death, Lü Dai replaced Pan Jun as Secretary of Jing Province.  He was stationed with Lu Xun at Wuchang and thus administered Puqi. […] Despite being already eighty, he was assiduous and attended personally to state affairs.  General who Exerts Power Zhang Cheng wrote to Lü Dai thus: “In the past, Duke Dan of Zhou and Duke Shi of Shao were joint regents during the Zhou Dynasty, and the ‘Two Souths’_ [1] _were composed in reflection of their virtues; today, such is the case with you and Master Lu.  The two of you claim inferiority to each other in loyalty and diligence, and credit each other for your accomplishments. Your achievements are accomplished through the balance between you; your manners and styles are matching.  Gentlemen marvel at the virtue of this collaboration; the lowly at its beauty. […]” ’_

—Lü Dai’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

‘Boyan, I just received a letter from Prime Minister Gu.  He said that if the Department of State Affairs receives another report from us crediting Jing Province’s flourishing to each other, he will extend face neither to you as First General nor me as General who Suppresses the South, and have us rewrite our reports!’ I tell my colleague Lu Boyan as I enter his office.

Boyan chuckles.  ‘Who says Prime Minister Gu has no sense of humour?’  Indicating me to take a seat, he says, ‘Dinggong, you’re here just at the right time.  I wanted to discuss the issue of Zhu[2] city with you.’

We have just begun our discussion when there is a knock on the door—it is Boyan’s son Lu Kang.

‘General Lü, Father.’ Lu Kang greets us.  ‘I came to the palace to meet with General Ding.  Mother made watershield soup for me to bring for Father.  Have some too, General Lü.’ He scoops me a bowl.

‘The Lady made this soup herself?’ I enquire.

Lu Kang nods smilingly.  ‘Mother normally has no patience for cooking.  It’s just that watershield soup is Father’s favourite, and he’s very particular about how he likes it: Father feels that cooks usually put too much salt and that the soup’s taste is better brought out with minimal seasoning.[3]  Mother says she knows Father’s tastes best and watershield soup isn’t difficult to prepare, so she makes it herself.  This soup was made for Father; I’m not sure if you’ll like it.’

I taste the soup attentively.  It is light and refreshing, with morsels of bass enhancing its flavour.

‘Kang’er, we’re considering capturing Zhu and using it as a military base.  What do you think?’ I ask.

‘Zhu is just across the river from Wuchang; it’s a constant location of contention in battles with Wei.  To its west is Jiangxia; to its east Qichun; to its northeast the Dabie Mountains.  It is crucial territory in attacking or defending against these areas.  At present, the Wei defence there isn’t strong; we can conquer it without heavy losses.  If we subsequently fortify the defences and station some tens of thousands of soldiers there, Wei will not dare attack us easily thenceforth,’ Lu Kang observes.

‘Boyan, it seems you’ll be out on the battlefield again!’  I remark.  ‘Kang’er’s analysis is broad and perceptive; you’ve raised your son well!’

‘I’m frequently away from home; it’s my lady who should take the credit,’ Boyan demurs.

I guffaw.  ‘You always give others the credit even when you deserve half!  Fine, when we submit the proposal regarding Zhu, I’ll note that it was neither of us, but your son, who gave this penetrating analysis!  What do you think Prime Minister Gu will say?’

‘General Lü, don’t tease my father anymore,’ Lu Kang rescues his father.  ‘Here, have a second serving of soup.’

Although I am eighty and Boyan fifty-nine, chatting with this father-son pair, I feel like a young man again.

* * *

[1] Namely _Airs of the Zhou South_ 《周南》 and _Airs of the Shao South_ 《召南》, the first two sections of the _Book of Odes_.  In the ‘Great Preface’ to the _Book of Odes_ annotated by the Han dynasty scholars Mao Heng and his nephew Mao Chang, it is said, ‘The _Airs of the Zhou South_ and _Airs of the Shao South_ are the way of a correct beginning and the foundation of a moral government. 《周南》、《召南》，正始之道，王化之基。’

[2] 邾。

[3] 《晋书·卷五十四·列传第二十四》曰：至太康末，与弟云俱入洛，造太常张华。华素重其名，如旧相识，曰：「伐吴之役，利获二俊。」又尝诣侍中王济，济指羊酪谓机曰：「卿吴中何以敌此？」答云：「千里莼羹，未下盐豉。」时人称为名对。

《世说新语·言语第二》曰：陆机诣王武子，武子前置数斛羊酪，指以示陆曰：「卿江东何以敌此？」陆云：「有千里莼羹，但未下盐豉耳。」

The following anecdote is recorded in the _Book of Jin_ and _A New Account of Tales of the World_ [ _sh_ _ì_ _shu_ _ō_ _x_ _ī_ _n y_ _ǔ_ ]: When Lu Xun’s grandson Lu Ji visited Wang Ji upon arriving in Luoyang in AD 289, Wang Ji set several _hu_ -measures of goat curd before him and asked, ‘What do you have in the Southlands to match this?’ (At that time, Northerners tended to consider themselves superior to Southerners, since they were the conquerors while the Southerners were the conquered.)  Lu Ji replied, ‘A thousand _li_ of watershield soup, without salted beans added.’ (Watershield soup was a specialty of the Southlands.  Salted beans were added for flavour and were used to disguise the smell of goat curd.)  The people of that time considered Lu Ji’s reply an outstanding rejoinder.


	6. Clan nephew ∙ Lu Yin 陆胤 ∙ Eighth Year of Red Crow 赤乌八年 ∙ AD 245

_「会全寄、杨竺等阿附鲁王霸，与和分争，阴相谮构，胤坐收下狱，楚毒备至，终无他辞。《吴录》曰：太子自惧黜废，而鲁王觊觎益甚。权时见杨竺，辟左右而论霸之才，竺深述霸有文武英姿，宜为嫡嗣，於是权乃许立焉。有给使伏于床下，具闻之，以告太子。胤当至武昌，往辞太子。太子不见，而微服至其车上，与共密议，欲令陆逊表谏。既而逊有表极谏，权疑竺泄之，竺辞不服。权使竺出寻其由，竺白顷惟胤西行，必其所道。又遣问逊何由知之，逊言胤所述。召胤考问，胤为太子隐曰：「杨竺向臣道之。」遂共为狱。竺不胜痛毒，服是所道。初权疑竺泄之，及服，以为果然，乃斩竺。」_

——《三国志·吴书·陆胤传》

_‘At that time, Quan Ji, Yang Zhu and others fawned over the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, and were in a clash for power with [then Crown Prince] Sun He, slandering him.  Lu Yin was implicated and thus imprisoned.  Despite being tortured to the utmost, he said nothing against the Crown Prince._ Records of Wu _states: The Crown Prince was afraid that he would be disposed of, while the Prince of Lu coveted a promotion in status.  At that time, Sun Quan met with Yang Zhu and, having dismissed the attendants, discussed Sun Ba’s talents with him.  Yang Zhu described in great detail how Sun Ba had a heroic bearing both literarily and militarily, and should be made Crown Prince; thus Sun Quan agreed to do so.  An attendant had been lying underneath the bed, had heard everything and informed the Crown Prince.  At that time, Lu Yin was about to depart for Wuchang and went to take leave of the Crown Prince.  The Crown Prince declined to see him, but instead disguised himself in plain clothes and went to meet Lu Yin in the latter’s carriage, where he divulged the situation to Lu Yin and expressed his wish that Lu Xun would submit a memorial [regarding the issue].  Subsequently, Lu Xun submitted a memorial.  Sun Quan suspected that Yang Zhu had leaked information, but Yang Zhu denied doing so.  Sun Quan ordered Yang Zhu to find the source of the leak; Yang Zhu was aware that only Lu Yin had travelled westwards recently, and concluded that he must have been the person responsible.  He dispatched a messenger to ask Lu Xun how he had found out about the matter; Lu Xun answered that Lu Yin had disclosed it to him. Lu Yin was summoned to be interrogated, but covered for the Crown Prince by replying, “It was Yang Zhu who told me about it.”  Thus Yang Zhu too was imprisoned.  Unable to withstand prison torture, Yang Zhu pleaded guilty.  Initially, Sun Quan had suspected that it was Yang Zhu who had divulged the affair, and found Yang Zhu’s confession expected, thus he had Yang Zhu executed.’_

—Lu Yin’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

‘Elder Brother!’ I exclaim upon seeing the prison warden escorting my brother Lu Kai to visit me.  ‘What are you doing here?’

Elder Brother grasps my hands through the bars.  ‘Uncle said no matter what, I must get you out.  He said enough people have suffered unjustly: Wu Can, Gu Tan, Gu Cheng, Zhang Xiu, Yao Xin—he won’t let you be next.’

‘How is Uncle?’ I enquire anxiously.

‘Not well.  Uncle fell heavily ill after you were arrested.  Youjie says…’ Elder Brother breaks off, then resumes, ‘I heard that Yang Zhu submitted twenty allegations against Uncle.  His Majesty was furious, and dispatched a messenger to interrogate Uncle.’

‘Yang Zhu, that cur!  Grand Tutor Wu was executed because of his slander—now he’s targeting Uncle?’ I rage.  Beating my fists against the grating, I rue, ‘I brought this upon Uncle.’

_‘The Crown Prince hopes you will memorialise His Majesty on his behalf,’ I conclude._

_Uncle contemplates lengthily, finally replying, ‘I can write this petition.  I’m just afraid you’ll be implicated.’_

_‘The Crown Prince has shown me great favour; I am obliged to repay him.  Uncle, don’t worry about me when writing this petition,’ I respond._

_Several days later, visiting Uncle to bid him farewell before departing for Jianye, the housekeeper informs me, ‘The Prime Minister is speaking with a messenger from Yang Zhu.  Please wait outside his study.’_

_The messenger’s voice knells through the wooden doors.  ‘Master Yang wishes to know who informed you about this matter.’_

_After a protracted pause, I hear the subdued reply: ‘It was Lu Yin.’  Through the closed doors, I can feel Uncle’s helplessness and see the tears in his eyes.  I run back to the guesthouse to wait patiently for my capture, because I dare not let Uncle see me outside the door._

Elder Brother shakes his head.  ‘Uncle knew you would say that.  He asked me to tell you that this was his own choice.’

‘Precisely because he says that, it is all the more my fault,’ I counter.  ‘Elder Brother, do you remember the story Father told us about the double-pupilled bird[1]?’

Elder Brother nods.  ‘In the time of Emperor Yao[2], there was a double-pupilled bird.  Resembling a chicken[3], it could chase away tigers, wolves and other beasts, and repel demons and disasters.  It ate but little jade essence.  Being concerned for the people, it would visit several times a year.’

‘But it was a divine bird, not meant to survive in the mortal realm.  As mankind throve, it came less frequently, then no more,’ I continue.  ‘I feel that Uncle is like a double-pupilled bird, except one that, having seen the people’s sufferings, decided never to leave thereafter.’

Later, under the interrogator’s torture, I break my usual silence.

‘Yang Zhu told me!’ I spit.

Uncle would not endorse my lie, but I have not his forbearance.  If Yang Zhu is punished, that is retribution!

Fainting, I recall Elder Brother’s parting words: _‘Two thousand years later, people still remember the double-pupilled bird…’_

* * *

[1] 重明鸟。

[2] Yao ( _ca_. 2356–2255 BC) was one of the mythological Five Emperors in the period preceding the Xia dynasty.

[3] Ancient Chinese regarded the chicken highly, deeming it a ‘bird of five virtues’.  In the _Han Outer Commentary to the Book of Odes_ 《韩诗外传》, it is said that the comb on its head is its civil virtue; the spurs on its legs, which aid it in fighting, are its military virtue; its daring to fight against the enemies it faces is its virtue of courage; inviting others to share food with it is its virtue of benevolence; never failing to herald break of day is its virtue of trustworthiness.


	7. Afterword

If Zhuge Kongming was like a lush mountain, towering and manifest, then Lu Boyan was like a stream.  The stream will find its way to the river, to the sea, and eventually make the bounteous ocean.  But if one walks along its banks, still it will be the stream of former days, unaltered by all its tribulations.

The world changed, but he never did.  Nevertheless, in those flourishing yet tumultuous times, there were those who understood what manner of man Lu Boyan was.

> _「〖……〗 孔明在与他，」他遥指赈济乡里的年轻人，「来往的书信里，使用了一种特别的自称。」_
> 
> _「什么？」_
> 
> _「 仆。」_
> 
> _「仆」是极谦卑恭敬的字眼。据我所知， 给皇帝的上书里，诸葛丞相习惯用「臣」字；给朋友与下属的信笺里，他写道「吾」：与「余」或直呼己名的「亮」字相比，「吾」显示出一种较傲慢的姿态，对诸葛丞相来说，我相信这不是傲慢，是他当然的骄傲与权威性，同样理由，日常交谈中他自称「孤」，封侯者有权使用这种自称，不过汉国坦荡称“孤”的臣子，自始至终，也只有诸葛丞相一人。「仆」？我再度把目光投向府库门前。_
> 
> ——罗周与王题著之《三国启示录》
> 
> _‘[…] In his correspondence with him,’ he pointed distantly at the young man relieving the village, ‘Kongming used a special form of self-address.’_
> 
> _‘What was it?’_
> 
> _‘ Your servant.’_
> 
> _‘Your servant’ was an extremely humble and reverential expression.  As far as I knew, in his memorials to the Emperor, Prime Minister Zhuge was accustomed to using the phrase ‘your subject’; in his letters to friends and subordinates; he wrote ‘I’; in comparison to ‘yú’ [a more deferential form of ‘I’] or directly calling himself ‘Liang’, ‘I’ demonstrated a certain attitude of arrogance.  With respect to Prime Minister Zhuge, I believe that this was not arrogance, but rather his natural pride and authority.  For the same reason, in his daily conversation, he used ‘gū’ [the equivalent of the majestic plural], which those ennobled as Marquises were permitted to employ in reference to themselves, although of the Shu officials who used the term ‘gū’ so freely, from beginning to end, there was only Prime Minister Zhuge.  ‘Your servant’?  I directed my gaze towards the door of the government storehouse again._
> 
> — _Revelations of the Three Kingdoms_ , by Luo Zhou and Wang Ti

 

> _诸葛亮闻恪代详，书与陆逊曰：「家兄年老，而恪性疏，今使典主粮谷，粮谷军之要最，仆虽在远，窃用不安。足下特为启至尊转之。」_
> 
> ——《三国志·吴书·诸葛恪传》注引《江表传》
> 
> _Zhuge Liang heard that Zhuge Ke had replaced Xu Xiang, and wrote to Lu Xun saying, ‘My elder brother is elderly, and Ke is careless.  At present, he has been placed in charge of army provisions.  Provisions are of the utmost importance to an army, and despite being far away, your servant feels uneasy about it.  Sir, please specially inform your emperor on my behalf.’_
> 
> —Zhuge Ke’s biography in Pei Songzhi’s annotated version of _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ , citing _Biographies from beyond the Yangtze_


	8. List of Historical Characters

Bu Jing 卜静, styled Xuanfeng 玄风, a native of Wu Commandry.  Highest rank was Magistrate of Shan County.

Bu Zhi 步骘, styled Zishan 子山, an advisor of Wu.  Succeeded Lu Xun as Prime Minister of Wu.

Chen Biao 陈表, styled Wen’ao 文奥, son of Chen Wu.  Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng’s staff.

Gu Cheng 顾承, styled Zizhi 子直, second son of Gu Shao and younger brother of Gu Tan.  Summoned with ceremony to serve the imperial court during the middle of the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238).  Later exiled to Jiao Province (present-day southeastern China and northern Vietnam) together with Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu after being slandered by Quan Cong and his son Quan Ji (who had borne a grudge against Gu Cheng and Zhang Xiu for being awarded greater military honours than Quan Cong’s son Quan Xu and nephew Quan Duan after the battle of Quebei in AD 241) for siding with Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba.  Died in exile at the age of thirty-seven.

Gu Shao 顾邵, styled Xiaoze 孝则, eldest son of Gu Yong.  Acclaimed in his youth for his erudition.  Later wedded to a daughter of Sun Ce.

Gu Tan 顾谭, styled Zimo 子默[1], son of Gu Shao.  Together with Zhuge Ke, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng’s staff.  Praised by Sun Deng as being discerning of opportunities and having penetrating insights.  Later exiled to Jiao Province together with his younger brother Gu Cheng and Zhang Xiu after being slandered by Quan Ji and his father Quan Cong for siding with Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba.  Died in his second year of exile at the age of forty-two.

Gu Yong 顾雍, styled Yuantan 元叹, second Prime Minister of Eastern Wu.  Renowned for his impeccable conduct, in particular his objectivity, modesty and efficiency.

Lu Kai 陆凯, styled Jingfeng 敬风, a clan nephew of Lu Xun who served as Prime Minister of Eastern Wu under Emperor Sun Hao.

Lu Yin 陆胤, styled Jingzong 敬宗, younger brother of Lu Kai.  Looked on with favour by Crown Prince Sun He.  Was imprisoned temporarily for his involvement in alerting Lu Xun about Sun Quan’s decision to make Sun Ba Crown Prince after being entreated by Sun He to help him, but did not reveal Sun He’s involvement.

Lü Dai 吕岱, styled Dinggong 定公, a general of Wu.  Active in governance even in his nineties.

Lü Yi 吕壹, appointed by Sun Quan as a minister of the Secretariat.  In charge of examining the documents of the various government departments and provinces.  Transgressed his authority, imposing laws on the production and sale of alcohol in order to profit through taxation.  Investigated in detail the slightest suggestion of a crime, exaggerating the magnitude of offences and maligning high-ranking officials.  Executed after his misdeeds were exposed.

Pan Jun 潘濬, styled Chengming 承明.  Initially an official of Shu serving in Jingzhou; served Sun Quan after the capture of Guan Yu.  Described by Bu Zhi as being foresighted, responsible and loyal, a minister upon whom the kingdom relied.

Sun Deng 孙登, styled Zigao 子高, eldest son of Sun Quan, initially Crown Prince of Wu.  Wise and virtuous.  Died in AD 241, succeeded as Crown Prince by Sun Quan’s third son Sun He.

Yao Xin 姚信, styled Yuanzhi 元直 or Deyou 德佑, nephew of Lu Xun.  Exiled with Gu Tan and Gu Cheng to Jiao Province during the conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba.

Zhang Dun 张敦, styled Shufang 叔方.  Virtuous and indifferent to fame and wealth, skilled at writing.  Initially appointed as Chief of Records, later transferred to be Magistrate of Haihun County.

Zhang Xiu 张休, styled Shusi 叔嗣, third son of Zhang Zhao.  Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng’s staff, and was responsible for teaching Sun Deng the _Book of Han_.  Later exiled to Jiao Province together with Gu Tan and Gu Cheng after being slandered by adherents of the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, during the conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba.

Lady Zhou, daughter of Zhou Yu, wife of Sun Deng.  Here, I have given her the name Zhou Shuo 周铄, styled Zhaohui 昭辉.

Zhu Ju 朱据, styled Zifan 子范, a general of Wu who was wedded to Sun Quan’s daughter Sun Luyu.  Was maligned by Lü Yi and imprisoned temporarily.  Memorialised Sun Quan repeatedly to speak out for Sun He after the latter was exiled, thereby earning Sun Quan’s ire and was demoted to deputy governor of Xindu.  Before he had even arrived at his new post, Secretariat Minister Sun Hong, who had sided with Sun Ba, slandered him and, taking advantage of the fact that Sun Quan was heavily ill at that time, issued an unauthorized edict sentencing him to death.

Zhuge Ke 诸葛恪, styled Yuanxun 元逊, eldest son of Zhuge Jin.  Together with Gu Tan, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng’s staff in his youth.  Praised by Sun Deng as brilliant and the most talented of his generation, but also showed signs of being careless, flippant, reckless and arrogant.  Appointed by Sun Quan on his deathbed as tutor and co-regent for Emperor Sun Liang.  Conducted a couple of expeditions against Wei, being disastrously defeated in the second, and was later killed in a trap set by co-regent Sun Jun.

* * *

[1] _Biographies from Beyond the Yangtze_ and Lu Ji’s _Separate Biography of Gu Tan_ 《顾谭别传》 record Gu Tan’s style name as 子嘿.  The characters 默 and 嘿 were used interchangeably in the past.


End file.
